Burnt Feathers
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Connor didn't believe in angels or heaven. Or at least, he didn't until he met Sylene. She opened a whole new world of belief to him. : Large white wings. Her wing span must have been a tad to much to unfurl them in the small room, so she kept them tucked up against her. "What the hell..." I whispered it before realizing.:: OC/Connor
1. Sylene

**Authors Note: I still plan on continuin S, I'm just currently at a block as to how to get where I'm going in the story! No worries, I will continue it soon.**

**Also, this story takes place After the Fall (Last episode aired of Angel the Series).**

**Disclaimer: Angel the Series and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon and Kazui Productions. All rights reserved to them. I make no profit off this story. I only own the main character.**

_**Chapter one: Feathers**_

Los Angeles. The City of Angels.

Connor sighed at the thought. He didn't believe in angels or Heaven. The only thing he believed in was that life on Earth could be shit, and that he was probably going to Hell when he died.

So he swung his arm out and plunged the stake into the vampire he was fighting.

It was odd in his opinion, the fact that life seemed so...normal. He was sure, that day that Angel had incurred the wrath of Wolfram and Hart, that the apocalypse would start. But, oddly enough, it didn't.

Of course, there was a small increase in evil creatures. But not by too much, just enough that he had to ditch his dream of a normal boy life and take up his title of the Destroyer again.

Or at least, he was the Destroyer when he didn't have classes.

For you see, Connor was enrolled in Sunnydale University. He was only in LA to visit his father, his /real/ father. Angel, after all, it was winter break. And he had decided to visit Angel and the gang for a weekend before Christmas.

After dusting the vamp, Connor grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders and continued on his way to the Hyperion.

After leaving Wolfram and Hart, Angel and gang had gone back to the hotel, just like in the old days.

Connor swung the door open to the lobby and threw his backpack onto the couch.

"Anyone home?" He called out. No one had known he was coming, he had decided to surprise everyone.

Although, he was the one surprised when a girl, obviously close in age to him, popped up from under the lobby desk with a shocked look.

"Um...Hi...Was Angel expecting you...?" She looked at him as if searching for a name.

Connor stared at her before answering, taking in her appearance.

She wore black pants and a light blue tank that dipped low in back, exposing a large portion of her back.

She tapped her right foot impatiently, drawing his attention to the old sneakers she wore before he looked back up to her face. Her eyes were a very light shade of blue. She was obviously uncomfortable with his stare as she began tugging on her long black hair.

"Umm...Do you have a name?" She asked softly, fidgeting nervously under his gaze.

"Connor." He said, deciding she wasn't hard on the eyes.

"Oh!" She perked up. "I've heard of you! You're Angel's son!" She said with a smile as she bounded over and shook his hand.

"Yeah." He pulled his hand away from her. "Is he here? And who are you?"

"Sylene. And yes, but everyone is kinda asleep. It is pretty late, you know?" She nodded.

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot it was so late. Why are you awake?" He eyed her, wondering exactly who she was and how she had joined Angel Investigations.

"I don't sleep." She said matter-of-factly.

He laughed at her joke. "Don't sleep? Like ever?" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously. Why are you awake its..." He looked at his cell phone's clock. "Three am?! Damn, it is late."

"I just told you. I don't sleep. Ever." She tilted her head and he then realized she meant it.

"What...are you?" He asked.

She grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Was her only answer.

"Sy, why are you making so much- Connor?" Angel asked as he stepped into the lobby, staring at the teens.

"Hey dad. Thought I'd visit for the weekend, didn't mean to get in so late though." Connor shrugged.

"I shall take my leave and let you two speak." Sylene bounded out the door and outside.

Connor heard a slight _whoosh_ and he frowned wondering what it was but didn't get to question it as Angel clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you came, son."

**::Sylene's POV::**

I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the wind on my face. That boy, Connor...For the son of two vampires, he wasn't bad looking.

I'm glad he came to visit, Angel will be glad to see him.

I looked at the ocean far below me and grinned. I tucked my wings in and dived straight into the cold, salty water. I floated with the fish for a few minutes before surfacing.

_I should get back._

I swam to shore and walked home. I loved the ocean. But there was a downside to swimming in it, the salt water was hard on my feathers.

Yes, feathers. Wings. I have them, after all, what kind of angel would I be if I didn't?

I walk into the Hyperion, noticing Connor and Angel must have retired to their beds, I decide to do the same. Not to sleep, as I don't need to. But more so I could shower the salt out of my feathers.

I walk up the stairs and straight into my bedroom, stripping completely naked and throwing my clothes onto the bed.

**::Connor's POV::**

Angel and I talked for quite a while before he decided to retire to his bed, I told him I would do the same.

"I'll walk you to a room." Angel had said, but I shrugged him off, remembering where my room had been when I lived here.

"Its fine, I got it."

So I walked into my old room, dropped my stuff, kicked off my shoes and plopped into bed without turning the light on.

I was drifting off to sleep when I was all of a sudden assaulted with cloth. I sat up straight in bed, only to be greeted with the sight of Sylene naked in front of me, her skin illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. I was about to ask her what she was doing when I noticed her wings.

Large white wings. Her wing span must have been a tad to much to unfurl them in the small room, so she kept them tucked up against her.

"What the hell..." I whispered it before realizing.

At the sound of my voice she whipped around to stare at me, shock on her face, yet she made no move to cover herself up.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked.

"This is my room." I replied.

She strode over and turned the lights on.

I averted my eyes from her naked form, but not before noticing the long white scar that ran from her left breast to her right hip. As I looked away I noticed the room was full of her things.

"Oh." I said as I looked around.

"Its fine, I guess." She then strode into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the shower running and grabbed my things and quickly went to pick another room to stay in.

I was pretty sure I knew who was going to be occupying my dreams tonight.

**::Sylene::**

I scrubbed my wings carefully, not wanting to matte my feathers or accidentally pull any out. As I scrubbed I wondered why Connor had not noticed my things in my room. I supposed he must have just laid down and went to sleep without thinking on it.

Did Angel not tell him I had taken over this room? I liked it because it had a nice view of the stars at night from the window.

I also wondered why he had seemed so upset by my being there. I frowned as I began to rinse my wings off.

Sometimes, humans experienced emotions I did not understand, I figured that must have been why he looked uncomfortable. I must have accidentally triggered one of those emotions. But which one?

I feel emotions and understand them well enough, but there are a couple that I am incapable of feeling.

Embarrassment, Shame, true love, and Guilt.

It must have been one of those. By process of elimination, I determined that he was either guilty for not noticing he was in my room, or embarrassed by my lack of clothing. For, as I am told oft by Wesley, people got uncomfortable with nudity.

But at least I am more in tune to emotions than Illyria was. Illyria barely felt anything, and when she did, she didn't understand it.

I finished up and dried myself before clothing in sleepwear and lying down in bed.

I spent the rest of the night with my eyes closed, meditating until sunrise.


	2. Comprehending Emotions

**A/N If you haven't noticed, I made it so that Wesley is still alive. :D I kinda forgot he dies. Blah.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Nothing except Sylene.**

_Let me see you_  
_ Stripped down to the bone_  
_ Let me hear you speaking_  
_ Just for me_

**Excerpt from Stripped -Shiny Toy Guns**

**Chapter 2: Comprehending Emotions**

At dawn, I stood and stretched, well, as much as I can without unfurling my wings and knocking the lamp over.

I did that once on accident.

Then I dressed in black, knee-length shorts, a grey tank that was low cut in back (As all my shirts and dresses are, for flying purposes), and ankle boots, before tying my hair up into a loose pony tail and heading downstairs.

I headed towards the kitchen. I don't /need/ to eat, not really. But sometimes I like to, it makes me feel more like everyone else, as even Angel needs to eat. Even though he eats blood...

As soon as I walked in, I saw Connor leaning over the stove and looking quite flustered. It was then that I really noticed the burning smell.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he turned to look at me, his cheeks reddening. Odd, does he have fever?

He turned back to the pan and picked it up, scraping a bunch of black stuff into the garbage. "I was trying to make myself breakfast. Guess I'm not a good cook."

"Do you wish me to cook for you? I was going to cook anyway." I offered.

He shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, sure." He nodded as I found a clean pan, and ingredients. "What exactly are you?" He asked as I put butter into the hot pan.

"An angel. Or well, technically, a /fallen/ angel. But same thing, really. Other than I don't reside in Heaven in anymore, that is." I explained, adding sausage and bacon to the pan.

He scoffed. "Angels don't exist. What are you really? Some sort of shape shifting demon?"

"I already told you what I am." I cracked eggs over the cooked meat.

"Okay, then why don't I see your wings?" He asked, smugly.

"Non Angelic beings can not perceive my wings unless I let them. An angel's wings are holy, and non-angelic creatures are not." I replied, now adding cheese to the omelet.

He stood quietly, thinking about it as I put the omelet on a plate and handed it to him. He took the plate and grabbed a fork, digging in.

"Any more questions?" I ask as I reach into the fridge and grab an apple.

"I guess not. I just can't believe angels exist. I mean, there's so much evil in the world. What the hell are your kind doing?" He asked, taking another bite. "This is good, by the way."

"Thank you." I took of bite of my apple and chewed it thoughtfully, before answering. "Currently, angels don't really care what happens on Earth. I mean, a few of us watch and...Well, basically laugh and scoff at what goes on down here. Mostly its because angels are a higher being than anything you'll find on this planet."

"Wow, so basically angels are uppity bastards." He finished off his omelet.

"Basically, yes." I reply.

"So, why are you fallen?" He puts his plate in the sink.

I shift uncomfortably, that's not really a topic I enjoy speaking on. "I wanted to help the humans." Its not a lie, nor is it the complete and udder truth.

"Oh. I guess you're not uppity then." He gave me a grin and I smiled back. I don't know why, but I like compliments from him. I finished my apple and threw the core away before following him out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Oh! Hello Illyria!" I walked over to her, glad to see her as she is one of my friends.

She nodded. "I wish to walk outside. You will accompany me?" She tilted her head to the side, and I nodded in the affirmative.

I turned to Connor. "Do you wish to come?" I ask, to be polite.

He shook his head and Illyria and I walked outside.

**::Connor POV::**

I watched them leave, well, specifically I watched her black-clad ass leave. I admitted to myself, she had a nice ass. For a creature I still didn't believe in, even though the evidence was right there.

From what she said though, angels were...Douche bags. I mean, if you're supposed to help people, why don't you? Then again, I guess the angels in the Bible were more warriors then helpers. But still...

I heave a sigh as Spike walks down the stairs, raising a brow at me. "I thought I caught a whiff of Peaches' kid. And here you are." He replied, then headed straight into the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

I shake my head and start to head out, deciding to go for a walk...Mostly to spy on Sylene. Even though she invited me along.

Just as I opened the door to leave, I heard Angel's voice. "Leaving already?" He asked jovially.

"Nah, just going for a short walk. Don't like being cooped in all day." I replied before walking out the door.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walk, staring around LA as I follow her scent. Now that I'm paying attention to it...its nice. Different, and nice. Her smell was like downy feathers and lilies. I like that smell.

I finally catch up to her and Illyria, and I don't why, but a smile comes to my lips as I see her, I stop and listen to their conversation

She's talking to Illyria, gesturing softly when she is confused of the correct word. I had only known her for a few hours, but it was obvious that she is confused by certain human words and actions. Just like Illyria.

As I stand there, a few feet behind them, listening, I notice them both stop and turn around, noticing me.

**::Sylene::**

As Illyria and I walk, we speak of teenaged humans, and how they often say odd things. Such as 'That is cool', when the object of their attention is not of a cold temperature. It confuses us both.

I stop when I feel him. Connor.

Illyria and I turn around at the same time, seeing him there looking at us. I smile.

"Hello Connor! I thought you said you weren't coming with us?" I ask him, skipping lightly towards him.

He backs up away from me slightly, his eyes slide to the ground and his body warms slightly before he looks back at me. "I changed my mind. You don't mind, right?" He replies.

Illyria moves closer to me. "His body warms with lust." She states matter-of-factly, causing him to warm greater. His ears changing to a bright red.

"Illyria, I believe that was one of the things Wesley says not to say out loud." I reply to her, turning slightly towards my blue haired friend.

She cocks her head to the left slightly and huffs. "I don't understand why I must conform to these strange rules." She gives her head a slight shake. "I was merely stating what we all knew."

I furrow my brows. "I suppose that is true." I turn to Connor, hoping he would enlighten us. "Was I wrong? Was that not an incorrect thing to say out loud? If I was right, please explain?" I ask of him.

Connor shifts in an odd manner before coughing slightly. I hoped he wasn't catching ill. "It uh...Its embarrassing. Humans can't just tell emotions like you two. And, there are some emotions that we prefer to keep private." He replies, not looking at either of us.

"You do not wish to allow others to know you are ready to mate?" I ask.

"Is that not how humans reproduce?" Illyria adds, furrowing her own brows. "I do not see why you would be embarrassed that you are ready to help make more of your kind." I nod at Illyria's words, completely confused.

Connor heats up again, his shifting becoming more uncomfortable looking. "How about we not speak of this? Please. Its just...Awkward now." He tells us. Illyria and I start to ask how the conversation has turned to awkward but Connor turns on his heels and runs away from us quickly.

Illyria looks to me before speaking. "Perhaps he left something important at home?"

**::Connor::**

I stumble back into the Hyperion, my face hot with a blush. Man, those two are embarrassing! At least no one was around to hear them talk about me being horny!

I sigh and rub my hand down my face as Angel walks in.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asks, putting down a stack of mail he was holding and walking over to me.

I shake my head. "Nothing...Just...Sylene and Illyria can be a bit embarrassing for girls who don't understand human emotions." I wave a hand dismissively in the air as if to wave the subject away and not have to speak on it any longer. Angel just nods his head in understanding.

I begin to walk away again when Angel stops me. "Connor, maybe we could all go see a movie tonight?" He asks, I know he includes the whole gang because he thinks I'd be uncomfortable with father-son bonding time.

I nod my head and smile. "Sure dad, sounds good." The moment I say 'dad' Angel's grin gets wider. I just walk off to my room.

**::Sylene::**

Later that night I find myself sitting on the trunk of Angel's car, Illyria sitting beside me as Gunn, Wesley, and Spike sit in the backseat; Connor and Angel in front. We're all at the drive-in movie. Angel made us all come so he could spend time with Connor.

I didn't mind, the movie was intriguing. Some movie where all these high school teens burst randomly into song to convey their emotions. It was called 'Grease'.

Illyria furrows her brows and looks at me. "I have not known any humans to burst into melodic words since I have come here." She whispers. We have both already gotten into trouble several times for 'talking during the movie'. Apparently that is offensive.

I shrug my shoulders. "Neither have I. Perhaps it is only ones of a certain age group?" I whisper back to her.

"Do you think Angel's son bursts into song when he is overcome with emotion?" She asks. I hear a few members of our group burst into laughter and I frown, believing that I missed some humorous thing in the movie.

Gunn shifts so that he's turned and looking at us. "Humans don't burst into song. Its just a part of the movie." He chuckles after explaining.

I do not see what is humorous. "Then why do they do it in the movie?" I ask and Illyria gives a nod.

"Its just to be entertaining, luv." Spike says, joining in the conversation. I am always interested in how his accent is different then the others.

"I will _not_ burst into song!" Connor hisses at us, earning a laugh from Angel.

Illyria sighs and looks at me. "I suppose if he did sing because of his emotions, we would have been serenaded early." She says to me.

"Oh yes." I say, recalling Connor's being in lust earlier. "He would have sang of being ready to mate." I muse, earning a glare from Connor as he heats up again. Surely he needs to get that checked out...

Everyone in our group looks at Connor. "Blue and Feathers get ya all worked up, did they? Ready for a bit of a tumble?" Spike laughs as he mocks Connor, who in turn, just gets out of the car and stomps off.

Angel glares at Spike before going to retrieve his son. "What did I do? Drama queens." Spike mumbles as the two walk off.

* * *

Later, back at the hotel, Illyria and I stand around, discussing the movie. "Their car could fly. Angel's car can not fly. What was so special about their car?" She asks me.

"Perhaps they harnessed angelic powers? But…that would mean they must have forced angels into submission!" I gasp, how could anyone do that?!

"It was fake. They used a computer to make it look like that." Wesley explains, having walked past and heard our conversation.

"Oh. That is better than them harming your kin, Sylene." Illyria smiles slightly. Illyria's smile has been described as creepy, as she does not understand when it is proper to use it. Nor does it look real or genuine half the time. But it does not bother me.

I look towards the stairs at the sound of footsteps, smiling when Connor comes down. He has spent a very long time up in his room since we came home. I lift my hand to acknowledge his presence, yet he brushes past me. Not acknowledging me back. I sense anger coming off him as he walks past.

I feel somewhat upset that he did not say or do anything to make known that he saw me, when it was clear that he did. I look at my feet and frown. Is something wrong with me, that he would not want associate himself with me?

Illyria senses my emotion and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I don't understand these emotions either." She says softly.

Illyria is the human equivalent of my best friend. She understands me better than the others in Angel Investigations. I lean slightly into her touch and nod my head. "I wish they were easier to comprehend." I murmur.

Spike raises a brow from the couch in the lobby, putting down his gameboy. "Is it my imagination, or do you got a crush, Feathers?" He asks me and I tilt my head.

"I have not crushed anything." I reply confused.

He just shakes his head. "Gettin' feelings for Peaches' kid." He explains himself.

"Oh. I still do not quite understand." I reply.

"I think he means a certain emotion. Love!" Illyria says, feeling proud that she understood what he meant.

Spike nods at her. "Oh. I do not think that is an emotion I can feel." I frown.

Could I….Could I be falling in love with Connor?


	3. War on Heaven

**A/N Just a short update. Its mostly to get this story on the ball and rolling. Also, I'd love commentary on what you guys think. Love ya~**

_Countdown has begun_

_Apocalypse has got a son_

_Angels_

_Flying over the land of Blood_

_Angels_

_Warriors that Heaven forgot_

_Angels_

_Didn't come here for you and me_

_Angels_

_Why did you leave us here in misery?_

**_-Excerpt from Angels - The 69 Eyes_**

"Sy, will you get the mistletoe off the ceiling." Angel called as he and Spike took down the tree, both arguing on how to do it.

I looked up at the green plant, still not sure why I had had to put it up there in the first place.

"Watcha looking at?" Connor asked as he came to stand by my side, holding a box of ornaments. Gold and blue glinted from the box as he moved.

I pointed at the mistletoe. "I'm about to pull it down." He followed my pointing finger with his eyes, and suddenly turned red. I looked at him curiously. "What is wrong, are you with fever?" I asked. He shook his head and swallowed loudly.

"Uh, you do know we're both standing under it...And that means we...Have to kiss." He said as he continued to look to the mistletoe.

I stared at his red face for a moment, confused by such an odd human tradition before finally moving to stand in front of him. "What...Are you-"

**::Connor::**

She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. I closed my eyes even though I was still a bit in shock, and just as I was about to kiss back, she pulled away from me.

"Such an odd tradition." She mumbled before unfurling her wings and flying up high enough to grab the mistletoe and take it off the ceiling.

Before she was able to come back down, a loud thump was heard outside.

**::Sylene::**

I quickly furled my wings and dropped straight to the ground, landing on my feet before I rushed outside, everyone quickly following to find out what that sound was.

I stopped and looked on in horror as I saw my brother Gabriel's broken body, laying on the ground. The sound had been him falling from the sky and crashing to Earth.

I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his bleeding body, careful of his broken wings.

"Brother! What happened!?" I cried. He coughed and sputtered, blood dripping from his mouth as he blinked his honey colored eyes.

"Wolfram and Hart. They're starting a war in Heaven." He managed to get out in between coughs.

Angel rushed to kneel beside me as I held Gabriel. "Wolfram and Hart? Are you sure?" he asked. But Gabriel didn't answer, I saw the light leave his eyes and felt the life leave him. My brother was dead. His wings caught fire and quickly turned to black ash, leaving nothing behind but Gabriel's body.

I bowed my head.

"He is gone." I whispered.

* * *

I convinced Angel and the others to help me build an pyre, where we burned Gabe's body. As I watched the flames lick and eat him into oblivion, I stood and thought.

Was it possible? Had Wolfram and Hart honestly found a way into Heaven? If so, not only were we angels in trouble, but so was the rest of the world.

I knew my family. I knew they would bring the fight here, and no one would be able to defend themselves. There would be many humans who would die, just because they happened to be in the way.

* * *

**::Connor::**

I sat on the couch in the lobby, I had planned to leave and go back to college today. But now, I don't know. I feel like I should stay.

All Sylene has said is that the angel who died, was her older brother Gabriel. And well, she hasn't spoken since. After we burned Gabriel, she just sat down, unfurled her wings and looked skyward.

Maybe she's communicating with Heaven, I don't know.

"What do you think this means?" I heard Wesley say to my father.

"I don't know, but it can't be good, right?" He replied.

As the group discussed the implications of a war on Heaven, I got up and walked outside. Sylene didn't even move as I sat down beside her.

"So," I began quietly. "What's going to happen now? Will you return to Heaven and help the fight?" I asked.

She stayed quiet for so long, I thought she wouldn't answer. Just as I was about to ask again, she began speaking. "A fallen can never go back. Its our punishment. And anyway, the war will probably be coming here to us." She spoke softly, finally moving her head to look at me.

I took her hand in mine. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her gently.

**::Sylene::**

I felt Connor take my hand in his. His fingers curling around my hand, his skin callused from fights and battles. I cocked my head confused at his asking if I would be okay.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, slowly moving my fingers to lace with his.

He furrowed his brows and stared at our entwined hands. "Your brother just died in your arms. Aren't you sad?"

"Why should I be? He lived longer than this Earth. He died protecting our birth place, so he died a noble and honorable warrior. There is no reason for me to be sad." I replied.

"Yes, but...He was family. And now he's dead."

I frowned. I did not quite understand what Connor was getting at. "I do not understand, Connor. Everything that is alive, will eventually die. So why should I mourn my brother's passing? I know this fact."

Connor just sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Humans cry when they lose someone, even though we know they die. We still cry."

I looked down and carefully re-furled my wings, careful not to hit Connor. "Would you cry if you saw me die?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes and got quiet. "Maybe." He replied before letting my hand go and standing up. I felt odd at the loss of contact between us, but shook the feeling away as he looked to the door to go back in. "I think I should go back inside. Dad and everyone seem to be a bit worried about what's going on."

I stood up as well. "I think I shall go for a fly. I want to see if there are anymore of my brothers and sisters who have fallen to Earth."

**::Connor::**

I watched as she crouched down before jumping up into the air, using the force to gain momentum before she unfurled her wings and soared into the clouds. I had to admit, when the sun caught her feathers, it was an incredibly beautiful sight to witness.

I watched her climb higher and higher, before the clouds completely obscured her from my view. And as I watched, all I could think of was how soft her skin had been against mine.

**::Sylene::**

I flew over LA, the wind against me blew the scent of Gabriel's blood into my nostrils. I hadn't changed yet, and he had bled all over my clothing.

I flapped my wings, up and down against the wind, keeping me on the air current I was riding. I looked down and saw no traces of my family, but as I flew out of the city I caught sight of a few more angels.

I had a bad feeling, a feeling that told me Gabe was wrong. It wasn't a war going on. Perhaps, maybe, it was a slaughter.

As I thought the word, I stopped flying, keeping my body in one spot as my eyes widened in horror.

It was a slaughter. And I knew it because of how many bodies were suddenly falling to Earth around me.

Somehow, Wolfram and Hart had found a way to kill us. Somehow, I knew things were about to get so much worse.

**::Connor::**

Just as I was about to walk inside, ashes began falling from the sky. I looked up and saw the hundreds of angels falling towards us. Their wings catching fire and turning to ash, signaling their deaths.

One thought ran through my mind, 'Sylene.'

I hoped she was okay.


	4. Words of a Fallen

**Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin-off, Angel, are owned by Joss Whedon and Kazui Productions. This is a non-profit Fanfiction.**

**A/N: Because this chapter is so short, at the end there is a special Burnt Feathers about Christmas presents!**

_I am the fallen angel,_

_Fear me not,_

_I am here for reason_

_Excerpt from Fallen Angel by Jennifer Rondeau_

**::Connor::**

We all stood outside, watching the bodies fall to Earth. Screams resonating from within the city as the people became afraid. I searched the skies for Sylene, wondering where she was at this moment.

We turned around as the sound of wings beating appeared behind me. I hoped it was Sy, but was met with the visage of a young man.

Long black wings furled back towards his body, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello..." Wesley said, blinking and waiting for the angel to say something.

He stood there for a moment, looking at us before he spoke. His voice was low pitched. "I am Belial. I come looking for Sylene." He shook his head, flipping dark brown hair out of his steel grey eyes.

With another whoosh of wings, Sylene had landed beside me.

**::Sylene::**

I flew back to the Hyperion, wanting to get inside and ask Wesley all he knew on Wolfram and Hart.

As I came into view, I saw the Angel Investigations group standing around in a semi-circle around a figure I recognized quickly.

I circled downward, flapping one wing harder than the other to make my descent easier. My wings furled a few feet before I reached the ground and I dropped to my feet next to Connor.

"Hello, Belial." My eyes narrowed as I took in his form before me. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of leather pants, no wounds on his body. I figured he must have seen the others falling to earth and high booked it here, thinking he would find sanctuary where he would be safe.

He smirked, dragging his eyes across my body. "Ah, there you are, my dear Sylene." His voice was full of pride. Belial was a fallen, like me. Though, he fell because of his lust, greed, and pride. "Tell me, sister. What do you know of this?" He gestured to the sky, the bodies having finally stopped dropping.

"Gabriel said it was Wolfram and Hart." Gunn piped up, I shot him a glare. I do not like Belial. He and I have a bad history, as far as bad histories go.

"Tell him nothing." I hiss at Gunn before turning back to face Belial. "And you, _brother_," I glare hard, conveying my anger. "Shall leave. There is no sanctuary here for you!" I proclaim.

"Oh, come now, dearest sister! Your anger does wound me!" He places a hand on his heart and mocks upset. "Perhaps I have come to help!"

"You do not believe in help, Belial. You only believe in helping yourself." I reply, not wanting him here any longer, as the sooner he leaves, the sooner I am able to get about helping our siblings in Heaven.

"You are right." He smiles and crosses his arms over his chest. "But I do wish to help this time." His face suddenly serious. "Those are my siblings too, you know."

I sighed. So it seems he shall be helping.

* * *

We sat in the lobby of the hotel, Belial and I answering questions and asking them in turn, all of us trying to pool our knowledge and discover why Heaven is being attacked and how. Connor though, kept sneaking me these odd glances. I get the feeling he wishes to say something to me. But I am not sure what. It makes me uncomfortable, really, the staring he does.

"Who exactly are these people, that dare attack the forces of Heaven?" Belial asks curiously, his eyebrows raised as he sits in a chair. He sits with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"They are an evil law firm. They want to bring about the apocalypse." Angel answers him.

Belial grins and leans back, slouchy in his seat. "It makes sense now."

I tilt my head confused. "What do you mean, 'it makes sense now'?" I blink slowly.

"You would not know, sister, as you are younger than I. But there is a myth among the elders of our kin," He wags a finger in my direction. "that there is a weapon in Heaven, hidden from all, that can destroy Earth. I wager that's what this law firm is after." He nods.

My eyes widen at these implications. "Why was such a thing created?!"

"That doesn't answer how they got to Heaven or how they are killing your kind." Wesley speaks over my outburst.

Belial looks at us both before replying. "Others that fell made it. Its why they fell, they wanted the destruction of the human race." He looked to Wesley. "Only an Arch or a Seraph can make a portal to and from Heaven, and only they would know of how to kill our kin."

"So, what? They captured an Arch or Ser-whatever?" Connor asked, furrowing his brows.

"No, impossible. They are too strong." I mumble.

Belial just nods. He is quiet for a moment then replies to Connor and I. "Unless one fell." He let the implications of his words sit with us. The others wouldn't understand what that meant, but I do.

If an Arch or a Seraph, two of the highest ranks of Heaven's warriors fell, it was spell disaster. It would imply that Hell and its creatures were closer to overpowering Heaven. And if Hell overpowered Heaven, all things living would die painfully.

_**Burnt **__**Feathers short: Christmas Presents**_

Christmas was only two days away, and Connor had decided to stay with us for the holiday. I believe I feel quite pleased by this.

Currently, however, Illyria and I are in the mall, looking for presents. Illyria has changed her looks to match Fred's, her vessel, so that we wouldn't get odd looks.

"I do not understand the exchanging of gifts." She frowned, picking up a very expensive vase and examining it. "Is this not the celebration of an important birth to the humans? Why are we not getting_ him_ presents? How does this holiday work?" She asks me and I shrug.

"Humans like gifts, I suppose. Who would you get a vase for?" I furrowed my brow. It was a very ugly thing.

She mimicked my shrug and put the vase back down. "Perhaps I will get Wesley a book. He does enjoy reading." Her cheeks flared slightly at the mentioning of his name. "Oh. I seem to be reacting with lust to him even though he isn't here."

"Odd. I wonder how that works." I asked, it was not uncommon for us to be so blunt with each other.

We left that area and walked towards a shop that sold books. "Perhaps I will also get Wesley a book. I hear people really like these 'Comic Books.' I believe I will get him one." I tell Illyria and she nods.

We make it to the book store and Illyria walks over to a stack of hardback books that are on sale, rummaging through the stack as I walk towards an area with comic books.

I picked up one labeled _Batman and Robin_ and looked it over. Why would someone want to pretend to be a bat?

I put it back down and picked up another. I skimmed through an _X-Men_ comic and grinned when I saw the character with angel wings. I would get Wesley this one! And also…

I looked around for another comic to go with this one and my eyes landed on _Thor_ and I picked that one out for him too before going to rejoin Illyria.

She held up a book by Faust. "I do not believe he has this one. Do you think he would like it?" I nodded in the affirmative.

We then proceeded to finish buying gifts for everyone else.

I got Spike a bottle of whiskey and a book from an 'adult store'. Apparently that store also sells toys, but Spike said once that he doesn't play with toys.

I got Gunn a gun. A glock to be precise. I am told plays on names like that, are funny.

For Angel: A sketch book and pencils because he is very good at art.

For Illyria: A book on psychology that was labeled 'Human behavior'.

And last but not least for Connor I got an odd looking back massager from the store I got Spike's book. It looked very odd, but then again, what do I know about human things? I guess it was small enough to be portable. It might even fit in his pocket!

* * *

Christmas seemed to come quickly, and I felt a small bit of excitement about experiencing it for the first time ever.

We all sat around a tree that Angel had insisted we put up in the lobby, it was decorated and everything. And all of us were in pajamas, apparently, it is the norm for this holiday.

"How does this work?" Illyria asked, shifting awkwardly in her short night dress, tilting her head to the side.

"We'll take turns passing out our gifts." Angel replied and Spike yawned.

"Can we hurry up? I don't wanna be sitting hear all day in my jim jams." Spike frowned.

"May I go first? I wish to pass out my gifts now." I asked, interrupting the verbal fight before it started. Angel nodded yes, and I handed him his gift.

Angel opened his gift carefully, I had wrapped all my gifts in silver paper with blue ribbon. "I love it, thank you, Sylene." He smiled at the gift and I grinned, handing Gunn's to him.

Gunn took the gift with a grin. "I wonder what's inside?!" He immediately shook the box back and forth violently. In retrospect, I shouldn't have loaded the gun before wrapping it, as it went off and a bullet sized whole is now imbedded into the wall.

Gunn went pale and carefully opened the rest of the box, holding up the gun. "Trying to kill me for Christmas?" He asked with a slight frown.

I looked to the ground. "I am sorry. I did not realize it would go off. Its supposed to be funny. You're Gunn, and I got you a gun. Funny! See?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head, forgiving me. I quickly handed Wesley his gift and he held it out away from himself.

"This isn't going to explode is it?" He asked, eyeing the flat box with suspicion.

"I didn't buy anyone else anything dangerous." I explain and Wesley sighs, opening the box.

He raised an eyebrow and held out the two comics I bought. "Comics?"

I nodded vigorously. "You love to read, and I know you do not have those in your collection!"

He chuckled. "Thank you, Sy."

I handed Illyria her gift and she ripped it open. "I like it, thank you."

I beamed and handed Spike his present, and he quickly ripped it open and grinned. "Thank you, pet! How'd ya know I was out of whiskey?" He opened the bottle and took a chug before noticing the book. He picked it up and examined it. "You bought me erotica and whiskey? Is there something you're trying to tell me, luv?" He asked with a smirk.

I furrowed my brows. "I do not know what 'erotica' is. But the woman at the store said it was for adults, I thought you would like it." I shrugged and Spike burst out laughing, the other members of our group, minus Illyria, began to snicker. I don't understand what's funny.

Connor laughed before holding out his hands. "Okay! My turn. What did you get me Sy?" He asked with a grin and I plopped the gift into his hands. Connor turned the small package around in his hands before opening it. His face turned bright red and he started coughing.

"It is a back massager." I began explaining. "I heard it relives stress and that college students are always stressed." I smiled wide at him, hoping he liked the gift.

Spike, getting impatient grabbed the gift out of Connor's hands and began laughing hard. "Pet! This isn't a back massager!" He held it out for our group to see and they all started laughing. "it's a vibrator."

Illyria and I exchanged confused looks. "But it says on the box that it is pleasing…" I frown and Spike leaned over and explained what it was for. Whoops. I got that one wrong big time.

* * *

I got a lot of gifts. From Illyria I got a vibrator like the one I got Connor. She made the same mistake I did, thinking it was something else.

From Spike I got a shot glass.

From Angel I got a sketch he did of me with my wings out.

From Wesley a book on Angelism in America.

From Gunn a wooden flute.

And from Connor I got a necklace he made out of feathers I had dropped around the hotel.

I enjoy all the gifts I got. Although, I must admit it's a bit creepy having jewelry made out of my feathers…


End file.
